


[Podfic] (Nearly) Silent Night

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (1) [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Drunken Kiss, Flirting, James is suprisingly supportive, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Q is fed up, intolerant relatives, tw for gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Christmas sucks when you're a double-oh agent with no family. Though, as James discovers, Christmas can sometimes suck /more/ when you do have family.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Podfics (1) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887730
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] (Nearly) Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Nearly) Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249516) by [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 



> Reader's notes: Sorry for anyone waiting for the next Eye of Your Storm chapter. I've been eyeing this one for quite a while and given the Christmas contents it doesn't make sense to wait to post it after EoYS is done. 
> 
> Everyone (😂all like three of you, my general subscribers ) go leave roseforthethorns some kudos for giving us awesome Christmas fic. There are no pods without the writers.  
> ~~~  
> It is surprisingly difficult to give someone a drunken slur sort of speech pattern. I tried, and Q's speech pattern while drunk is halting and kinda rounded off but I'm not sure if I like how it came out. I'll just have to practice for next time 🍾🥂

Story: [(Nearly) Silent Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249516)  
Writer: [ roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorn)  
Reader: [Yuurei ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

Length: ~20min

Media Fire File: [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bgdjzf7jlb11nq2/%2528N%2529SN_1.2-1.m4a/file)

Merry early Christmas, because I was too impatient to post this on Christmas🤣

And roseforthethorns? Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox😄

~~~~  
**Edit: In case you didn't notice I've made a new Podfics series to split off future pods into because the tags for podfics 1 were getting extremely messy and it was bugging me. If you'd like the email update when I post news pods please subscribe to the _Podfics (2)_ series!**(If you aren't subscribed to me in general.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you have fic recs that you think I could podfic drop them below - no guarantees but it certainly doesnt hurt the odds if I know at least one person wants to hear a fic. 
> 
> I've cycled back around to Star Wars fics again recently so if there's a SW fic that appeals drop me a line to check it out - I'm a sucker for kick-ass competent terrible at self care Obi-Wan😅 (and time travel fics are my jam). I also love anything with mando'a culture (and language but recording that is a bad idea because of mangling pronunciation😢😭).  
> And now I've popped myself out of clones wars era fics back to dad!vader fics with smol sun-bean luke. I am so easily distracted by shiny fic...


End file.
